Transformations
by GAU28
Summary: A look at the Transformation of the Prince into the Beast, and a look at his Transformation back, through the eyes of Fate The Enchantress and her son, Twist.


(This is just a small Idea. This is a take on how the transformation happened when the Prince was turned into the Beast, and how he was transformed back. If I'll continue on this I'm not sure, but for now this will only be a small one shot fic. The songs used in the fic are from "Beethoven's Last Night" by Trans-Siberian Orchestra. They are, by the way: "Midnight" and "A Final Dream".)

------------------------

Cogsworth, an elder man in his late thirties, stood next to the throne. He patted his stomach and checked his watch nervously, looking down as the prince dismissed another young woman, attempting to giver herself as a present to the prince in this holiday season. He coughed nervously, looking over as Lumiere, the 27 year old head chef whispered into his ear about another visitor. As he finished he quickly looked over to the woman that the prince had just turned down and followed at a slight run, laughing the whole way.

"Who wishes to bother me now, Cogsworth?" the Prince asked darkly as he took another sip from the wine glass in his hand.

"Well...um..."

"Your highness!" a shout came from the crowd as a young boy of seven ran forward, a small gift in his hand, "Mother and I bought this for you!" He ran up quickly and placed the gift in his lap. As the prince looked down to the gift, and then to the smiling boy, he grumbled something un-intelligible as he picked it up. Suddenly, a grey haired woman ran through the crowd and up to the confused boy.

"Chip please!" Mrs. Potts whispered as she picked him up and turned to the prince quickly.

"Please, forgive my son Master…he-" The prince held up a hand to silent her. He pulled the string and pulled off the brown, paper like wrapping that covered the gift. When he had opened it he looked down at the now open present.

"A book?" He asked coldly as he looked to the two of them. Mrs. Potts quickly backed up and put Chip down, holding onto his hand.

"I liked the story! I thought you would!" Chip said before being shushed by Mrs. Potts. The prince looked down and read the title.

"Le Morte D'Arthur…Why would I want to read a book about a British King?" He asked in a dark voice as he threw the book over his shoulder, causing it to land in a strange position a few feet away. Chip gasped slightly as he looked away, tears beginning to fill his eyes. Mrs. Potts looked down at Chip, comforting him softly, inside her anger at the prince was building, but she would never say so.

It was at that moment a sudden burst of cold air filled the room. The prince stood as the crowd in front of him parted to reveal two figures standing in the doorway. One looked like a young boy, about five years old, and the other was an elderly, ugly woman. The two walked forward, the young boy holding the elderly woman's hand.

"Who dares to disturb me!" the prince shouted, standing as he looked down to the two intruders.

"Please sir" the woman spoke in a soft voice, hindered by the years, "Can you not spare a woman and her grandson shelter from this harsh winter night?" The group of people all looked to the prince as he folded his arms in front of his chest.

"And why would I want someone as old and ugly as you in my castle?"

"I can pay you of course..." She spoke softly. The prince, now intrigued, walked down the steps to where the woman and child were and stood before them.

"What do you offer me then?" He asked. She smiled underneath her hood and pulled out a single, red rose. The prince, sneering grunted as he began to laugh lightly, "A rose? You, an ugly old woman want to stay here, and all you offer is a rose?" Cogworth, behind the prince, walked towards Mrs. Potts and Chip. Lumiere had returned a while ago, his cheek red, as he stood near the three of them as well, watching what was happening.

"Please young Prince, beauty may be seen on the outside, but it is on the inside where true beauty lies…will you not show us some kindness?"

"No…Now leave my sight you ugly hag!" he shouted as he turned, beginning to walk towards the throne.

"That is all I wanted to hear!" a different voice shouted. The prince stopped as he turned to see the child beginning to walk towards the prince. His voice was soft, but far too dark for a child.

"Now you see I was right mother…" the child said softly, "This man is as cold as ice…and he should be punished" He smiled a malicious smirk as he walked forward,

"I know... _and in the dark you'll sit alone, to watch your final hours bleeding, while unconcerned upon the wall, the clock will tick away the time._" The lights dimmed as the old woman, who has said nothing yet, and the child began to float into the air. The wind began to pick up around them.

"_No need for words, for in the dark, all words have long since lost their meaning, yet as we whisper in your ear, you dare not read between the lines…_"

There was a sudden flash of light as the bodies of both the boy and woman began to change. The boy changed into a handsome young man. His blond hair fell to his shoulders as his silver tunic and brown pants blew around his body in the wind. The woman, however, went over a drastic change. She now looked like a beautiful young woman. Her silver hair flew down to her mid back as her silver dress, studded with diamonds and sparkling in the candlelight. She looked young, even younger than the man, but he had called her mother.

They both landed as the prince fell to his knees, fear shining in his face. The crowd had moved to the far corners of the room, and the group of four servants to the side, huddled together as they attempted to protect each other. The young man, Twist, grinned as he began to sing again, the song becoming darker.

"_What I've seen in this night, what I feel in your heart; All your dreams, all your lies, can you tell them apart? See the hands on the clock, are you watching them turn? See your candle's quite low, we've been watching it burn!_" it was then that the woman walked forward, placing a hand on Twist's shoulder.

"Stop Twist" The woman walked forward, "He does not deserve what you plan to have done to him…" Twist growled softly.

"But Fate…Mother, he is inhuman, he's a…a…" He didn't finish as Fate interrupted, so softly that only the two of them could hear.

"A Beast"

"Please…" the Prince began to beg, looking up to them as be bowed low to the ground, "I didn't know, please, stay as long as you like! Please!"

"Now that you see us as we are, you want us to stay!" Twist shouted, walking towards him. The Prince bowed his head and looked away. Twist turned to Fate

"Not this man mother…He does not deserve another chance…" he growled as the prince looked up in hope. Twist, using his powers, lifted the Prince off the ground. As he sang he spun the prince around the room, flinging him around as if he were only a rag doll.

"_You will lie here awake as your servants look on! Shall they cry for your sake? Will you sleep in their arms? For the shadows see all, and they rarely forget, every dream that you've had, every act you regret!_" As the music ended Fate lifted her arms and stopped the prince right before Twist was to send him into the wall.

"Twist! I ordered you to stop!" She shouted. Twist bowed his head and dropped his hands. Fate moved the Prince over to them. The prince fell to the ground, he head bowed.

"Please, please I beg your forgiveness!" Fate looked to the Prince, and then to the scared servants and guests.

"You have shown me and my son this night that you hold no love in your heart. But, I am not without sympathy for you." She bent down and touched the prince's head as he looked up. A blinding light filled the room as the prince let out a wail of pain. Everyone around him began to feel the same pain. Their bodies began to twist and change into objects; chairs, candles, pots, pans…whatever their hearts showed became their form. As the servants and guests finished their transformation, the prince was still shouting.

His shout soon became replaced with a loud roar. When the light died, there, in the place of the prince, was a large, and unruly Beast. The Beast growled as he looked up, his vision blurry at first, but then it cleared to see everyone in the room, aside from Fate and Twist had changed.

"Look at your form now, _your Majesty_!" Twist shouted mockingly as he created a mirror, using his powers, to appear in front of the beast. The Beast looked into the mirror, stunned at first, but then, full of rage, the Beast growled and closed his eyes.

"No!" He shouted, but as he did it turned into, instead of a word, to a loud roar. The Beast fell to the ground. Fate walked over and picked up the mirror, placing it, and the rose in front of the Beast.

"This rose that I offer you, will bloom for ten years time…should you find the true meaning of love, then the spell will be broken, but if not-" she was then cut off by Twist.

"No mother!" Twist shouted, walking forward, he waved his hand and quickly shouted his own curse, "You shall remain in this form until you fall in love with a woman, and she finds it in her heart to love you in return!" with a wave of his hands, the curse was sealed. Fate looked to her son and sighed.

"When the last petal falls…you shall no longer have a chance…your form will always and forever be that of a Beast. The mirror that my son has made will be a window, a window to whatever it is you wish to see…" he looked to her son and took his hand in hers.

"We have done enough, it is up to him now…" she said softly as she and Twist both disappeared in the night.

**Ten Years Later**

"No…no please you can't!" Belle shouted as she shook the Beast's fallen form. The tears began to fall as she laid her head on the Beast's chest.

"Don't leave me……I love you…" Above them, higher up on the roof, two figures stood, watching this entire scene take place. Fate smiled and sighed softly, watching as the last petal fell from the rose.

"He did it son" Fate said as she looked to Twist.

"But it is too late, he is gone…" Twist said, saddened, but trying not to show it.

"That is not true, his love for her bids him to stay…My son, I believe this curse has been active long enough…" She smiled as she began to sing, waving her arms in front of her. She smiled at Belle, even through the rain.

"_Lay your head down, and sleep on his shoulder, lay your head down, and start a new dream. And know tonight, the nightmare is over, drift in my lullaby, find where the stars reside, and angels are always seen…_"

As she continued singing she could see the Beast begin to change back into a human.

"_And lay your head down, the stars they have whispered, hear what we say, and know what it means, your heart is your guide, your love, it has kissed her. As you flow gently by, light as a baby's sigh, safe on a fairy tail stream…_

_To Start a New Dream…_"

(I'm ending it here, because you all know what happens. Anyway, if you want me to add any more moments where Fate (The enchantress) and Twist (Her son) could have been present for the movie, let might now and I might just try and do it. Also, yes, words were changed so they would fit the story as I wanted them to. But the melodies are still the same. Anyway, so long everyone.)


End file.
